


Austin

by LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity



Series: 43 & 36 [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity/pseuds/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity
Summary: Based on the song “Austin” by Blake Shelton; the Padres’ just won the 2018 World Series and after a kiss with Mike Lawson on the pitching mound for the whole world to see, Ginny runs to the only place she’s ever felt safe. What is Mike and Ginny to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: (This was written somewhere's between 1x02 and 1x04.) I made a few quick changes, like Ginny’s parents divorced because her father found out about her mother’s cheating and Will went with their mother and Ginny went with her father. Ginny and her father moved to Texas where Bill Baker’s grandparents lived and when Bill Baker died, her grandparents took her in and gaver her a home.

It’s been almost four months since the first woman in Major League Baseball, 24-year-old, Ginny Baker had unexpectedly disappeared after her baseball team, the San Diego Padres, won their first every World Series in 2017.

There were many rumors going around the city of why the young ballplayer had left; some of these rumors were even more crazier than the ones running around Hollywood, California. With all these rumors running around, they all had several things in common: The Padres’ World Series win, “naked-gate” five days before the first game of the Series, and a surprising kiss on the mound in the midst of the Padres’ celebration between Padres’ pitcher #43, Ginny Baker, and Padres’ captain, catcher, and veteran, #36 Mike Lawson.

Amongst all these rumors, there were only a select few that knew the truth as to why the first female player had disappeared after the Series. These few people consisted of Livan Durante, a Padres’ catcher, who switched every other game day with Mike behind home plate; fellow Padres’ pitcher, Tommy Miller, and Ginny’s longtime friend and Padres’ outfielder, Blip Sanders and his wife Evelyn Sanders.

When Mike showed up at the Sanders’ house, the next morning wasted no time with pleasantries and got straight to the point, “Is Baker here? I went to her apartment to see her, but they said she checked left last night. I called her cell phone, but it keeps going to voicemail. I need to talk to Ginny, is she here?”

“She’s not here, Mike,” Evelyn told him, peeking around her scowling husband, “and before you ask, she left but she wanted us to give you this.”

Evelyn handed him a simple, small Padres’ blue envelope. Ripping it open after seeing his name in Ginny’s familiar scrawl, he found a cream yellow colored paper. Pulling it out and letting the envelope float to the ground, he read the simple two lined letter: _I’m sorry, Old Man. I need to clear my head…I need to get away for a while. – Ginny_

“She went home,” Evelyn went on to explain, seeing his angry and sad face for the short, vague explanation.

“But why did she leave in the first place? We were supposed to meet up last night because we needed to talk,” Lawson, or rather as the team liked to call their captain, especially after Ginny Baker came along, Old Man Lawson, asked, confused with a sad look in his eyes.

“Was that before or after you fucked her agent?” Blip finally spoke, giving Mike a look he couldn’t quiet to describe, “She saw you Lawson; after you had the balls to finally admit you love her and show her by kissing her on the mound for the whole world to see, you then go fuck it up by kissing Amelia.”

Stunned Mike explained to the Sanders’ what really happened over lunch. Heading back to his home after having a team dinner – where Ginny’s non-appearance was noticeable by all – he changed into his sweat pants and a t-shirt after his shower. Popping open the lid to his favorite beer, he laid back on the couch and stared at the flames in the fireplace with ESPN, who was replaying the Padres’ win and his kiss with Ginny. As he laid there for a while and went on to his third beer, all of the puzzle pieces finally fell together when he heard the soft slip of “Texas” from the TV, talking about Ginny’s background. He should have known that’s where she’d be, Evelyn said she went home. After all, she talked about it all the time with him, about the people she left behind – the family she left behind – and of some of the happier memories, along with the horrifying Triple A stories. He knew in his heart, mind, and gut that she went back to Austin, Texas. And knowing that she was at least safe, he would give her the time and space that she needed, no matter how much it would hurt not being able to talk to her or see her, because Mike knew that when the time was right, Ginny would be back safe and sound in San Diego, ready for another season of hardball, and maybe just maybe, they could not only find their friendship again, but something more.

* * *

 

A month before Spring Training, found Ginny Baker in Austin, Texas sitting on the island in the luxury kitchen at her paternal grandparents’ ranch-style home. The now 25-year-old female stared at the blue, grey and gold incased iPhone, debating whether or not to call the one person – besides Blip and Evelyn, who she talked to every other week – who had been making guest appearances in her dreams and thoughts, especially as it got closer to time she needed to report for Spring Training with the rest of the Padres in Peoria, Arizona.

“Baby Girl,” Ginny heard her grandfather, G.W. Baker, say from his position leaning up against the sink, facing her with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

“Gramps?” She replied, lifting her head up to look at her beloved grandfather, who reminded her so much of her father, letting him know that he had her full attention.

“Just do it,” he told her, quoting the Nike shirt she was wearing, “you know you want to, so go ahead. Hell, even I know you want to as does your Grams, Blip and Evelyn, and I am willing to be out family’s fortune that even all of the ranch hands, know you want too.”

“Why don’t you go apologize to Grams,” she shot back at the older man, “you know that I know you aren’t doing nothing around this lodge but moping when you should be down at the house, apologizing to Grams about being a…”

“Touche,” G.W. replied back to his beloved granddaughter, who he and his wife took in after her father died, knowing that the young woman had not had any communication with her mom after her parents’ divorce, “Baby Girl, just call him. What could it hurt?”

“Not until you apologize to Grams,” was her stubborn reply.

George Washington Baker just shook his head with a smile, knowing that that stubborn streak came from the Baker side of the family, and combined with growing up around his wife’s stubborn genes, making Ginny even more of a force to be reckoned with. “Alright, Ms. Who-Won’t-Let-Old-Folks-Sort-Out-Their-Own-Issues-On-Their-Own-Time-and-In-Their-Own-Way, I will drive down to the house and make up with mine, if you call yours.”

“First off, he’s not mine, he never was…he was just a teammate,” she cringed at the excuse and then blushed dark crimsion when her grandfather let out a heartfelt laugh. Trying to find another excuse not to make the phone call, but finding none, she sighed. Nodding her head slightly, before admitting to a man she looked up to her whole life, next to her father, “But I…I don’t know what to say.”

“Listen to this old woman, when I tell you to listen to your heart and not your head, Mija,” her grandmother, Francine Pearl, made her presence known as she entered the lodge, and hearing the conversation between grandfather and granddaughter. Walking over to her husband with an apologetic look on her face, she smiled and laughed as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her in to place a kiss on her forehead. Turning in her husband’s arms, so his hands rested on her belly and his chin on her shoulder, she faced her granddaughter with a soft, loving, and reassuring smile as she continued on, “Your heart will always know what’s best for you, for it holds the answers to your true desires. Believe in yourself and your precious heart, trust it, darling. _Trust it_ and you can’t go wrong.”

“Gracias, Abuelo, Abuela,” the easy Spanish way of saying thanks slipping out of her mouth as she slipped off the stool, her smartphone in hand. Giving her grandparents a smile, she walked towards the doors that would lead to the deck that over looked the miles upon miles of ranch her grandparents owned and operated.

Finding a seat on one of the padded loungers, Ginny curled up into a ball and took a deep, shaky breath. Scrolling through the Favorites on her phone, she found the one number she knew by heart, and pressed he call button, letting the phone dial the number. Ginny listened as the phone rang give times before an answering machine picked up, causing her to sigh in sadness knowing that, that automated voice message was all she was going to receive. “Hi, uh, you’ve reached Mike Lawson, yes the Mike Lawson,” she was shocked to hear the actual voice of the now 38-year-old-catcher, instead of the automated voice mail. Smirking at the thought that the Old Man finally (and jokingly) caught up with technology, “If you’re calling about my car, for the last time I’m not selling it Shrek. If this is Tuesday night, I’m out bowling with the Sanders, and will be gone ‘til late. And if you’ve got something to sell, you’re wasting your damn time because I’m sure as hell not buying,” her smirk turned into a smile when she heard that, knowing from Blip and Evelyn that Mike had taken to gowing bowling with them and the boys, trying to suck out information on how she was and such from them, especially when she kept ignoring his calls, voicemails, and texts. Soft tears started to glisten in her brown eyes as she continued to listen to the machine, hearing the last part of the message sent her heart being rapidly, “but if you’re anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do….P.S. if this is Austin, and Austin, you know who you are, I’m sorry, please let me explain…I…I still love you.”

“Oh God,” the young woman whispered as the iPhone slipped from her grasp and onto the lounger. She didn’t hear it right, right? _No_ , her mind said, _he calls someone else besides you Austin, he meant it for her. Yes,_ her heart said, _he calls no one else Austin and you know it, he meant it for you. They were right, he loves you._ Ginny just couldn’t believe it and she had to ask herself over and over again, _what kind of man would hang on that long?_ Immediately, her heart hearing her thought gave her a reply, _a man who is truly sorry, wants to explain everything and put the past behind you to hopefully find a bigger and brighter future. Someone, who might just possibly love you truly, madly, deeply, and maybe even unconditionally._

Three days later from her first call, had Ginny dialing the number again. She waited those five rings before Mike’s familiar voice came through via the answering machine, but this time it was with a different message. Smiling, she remembered the memories associated with every line of his message. Friday nights where spent with the team the at the local San Diego elementary, middle school, and high school baseball games. Saturday’s were spent with the team all going upstate to the lake Al’s family owned and having a team BBQ. While the rest of the team, including Ginny riding with the Sanders, would head home late Saturday evening, Mike would head thirty-five minutes south of Al’s lake to visit his parents, Barbara and Mike Sr. and his older sisters, Victoria and Melissa, and his younger sister, Jackie. Mike would then would arrive home by Sunday afternoon, and those were normally the afternoons and evenings, he invited Ginny over for a late lunch and dinner, while they watched dinner and just hung out.

* * *

 

Two days later, Mike Lawson entered his house after two weeks at his parents’ house and set his duffle bag full of clean clothes – thanks to his mom, who insisted with those stubborn Indian genes to do his laundry – down in the entry way of his home. Slipping off the CONVERSE sneakers he wore, Mike walked towards his kitchen and emptied out his pockets on the kitchen island.

Noticing his black iPhone 6+ still on its charger on the island, where he had forgot it and didn’t realize it until he had reached the lake with the rest of the team (before heading to his parents’ house for two weeks), and therefore got ragged on about it. (They just had to bring up that Old Man Lawson might be getting a rare case of early Alzheimer’s.) Walking over to it, his heart literally sped up in his chest as his eyes went wide at the sight of the repeated number on his phone, next to the words: Missed Call and Voicemail.

 _No, it can’t be_ , he thought.

Checking the name and number again, he confirmed it, _Ginny Baker, his Rookie_ , had tried to reach him over this weekend. Knowing that he will need liquid courage before dealing with would could either be bad new or good news, Mike quickly walked over to his fridge and grabbed a bottle of his favorite bottle of beer. Unplugging his phone from its charger, he headed towards his couch and turned on the TV to ESPN and uncapped his beer bottle. Settling back onto the couch, the San Diego hometown hero began to unwind before finally working up the courage to look back at his phone.

Unlocking his phone, Mike took a deep breath and typed in the access code for his voicemail before putting the phone to his left ear, listening as her voice reached his ear, _“The number’s the same, Old Man. The ball’s in your park now.”_

After finishing off his beer, his set the empty bottle down on the coffee table and turned the TV off, staring at the flames of the fireplaces. Looking at his iPhone as he tossed it between his hands carefully as he debated on calling her. Shaking his head, he set the phone down and turned the TV back on, and settled back down on his couch to find a movie, letting his mind thing some more.

Later that evening after dinner was eaten and his shower had, he laid back on his couch dressed in his favorite pair of grey sweat pants and dark navy blue v-neck shirt, beer bottle and cell phone in each hand. Taking a big swing of his drink and swallowing, Mike closed his eyes and took a deep calming a breath as his finger pressed the dial button. Placing the phone to his ear, Mike listened as it rang five times before he heard her voice, _“Hello, you’ve reached the home of G.W. Baker and Francine Baker. And as of right now their beloved granddaughter and Padres’ pitcher, Ginnifer “Ginny” Baker. We’re not home right now, but if you’re calling about my heart, it’s still yours. I should have listened to it a little more that way it wouldn’t have taken me so long to know where I belong. Oh and by the way, Old Man, this is no machine you’re talking to. Can’t you tell? This is your Austin and I’m ready to listen, to let you explain…I still love you, too.”_

“Baker…” Mike breathed out in a shocked, yet grateful whisper as he bolted up into a sitting position, eyes wide and his breath catching in his throat.

 _“Lawson…”_ he heard Ginny’s voice sigh back.

**_The End?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo 1x05 just finished up an hour or so ago, and I have to say it was quite an episode. I’m gonna break it down real quick because welllll I have tooo….  
> *The Sanders and Ginny moments were sooooo adorable!  
> *The Amelia and Mike moments? Ewwwww  
> *Ginny’s face at the end of Amelia revealing the truth about her and Mike? Oh shit and our poor girl, I wanted to hug her and punch Amelia and slap Mike on the back of the head!  
> *Ginny ignoring Mike’s call? YOU KNOW that was going to happen once the reveal was out there!  
> *YAY Blip is stay!  
> *NOOOOO! They traded Tommy! I was just getting used to the Tommy and Ginny brother and sister shipping dynamic!! And we just learned Tommy was married and had a cute little boy!  
> *This new Padres’ President? He’s funny, not sure if I like him, especially since he’s gonna try to get Lawson to trade! Yeah right!  
> *I’m kinda sad we had no Livan this during this episode!  
> *SOOOO excited for next episode!  
> *Papa Baker returned and NOW we know who killed it, it was sad it was Ginny’s friend’s dad though!
> 
> Okay, now that I’m done with that….I can say, I hope you guys liked this and maybe want some more, maybe a continuation of this one! Please let me know!  
> Thanks and g’night,  
> Jessica L.A.


End file.
